


A Polite Dinner

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James gets Lily to agree to meet the rest of the Marauders for dinner he has his reservations about how Sirius will act. Fortunately Remus steps in to ensure his boyfriend behaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Polite Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> First, a thank you to my beta (and, more importantly, my friend), Amit.
> 
> This started when my friend Jenna gave me the prompt was for Remus/Sirius and "a polite dinner." It was originally supposed to be a drabble but even in its first incarnation it morphed into something more. Thanks for giving me a prompt that turned into a fully fledged fic for my first OTP.

Despite his attempts to flatten it, James’s hair was as unruly as ever. None of the boys ever bothered to fuss over their appearances before a date—that is until James started dating Lily Evans. Before the first date, words of encouragement gave way to outright teasing as Sirius asked him if he was a man or not and told him to get over it.  
  
Sirius was close to saying the same thing now. He was also close to getting a headache from the way James was hounding him.  
  
He stood leaning against one of his bedposts, facing away from his friend and inspecting his nails, hoping the other boy would take the hint. He didn’t.  
  
“Black, I’m serious.” Whenever James used Sirius’s last name he was either about to deliver a scathing remark that was a complete joke or he was trying to catch his attention.  
  
“No, I am.” Sirius replied casually, as he had countless times before.  
  
“Sirius.”  
  
“I know. I know.” Sirius snapped, finally turning to his friend. “Merlin, Prongs. You know I’m not going to try anything in front of Lily.”  
  
Judging from the look on James’s face he wasn’t so sure.  
  
“Do you know what I had to do to get her to agree to meeting you three?” He asked, irritation giving way to what sounded suspiciously like pleading. For James Potter, anyway.  
  
“Nothing you didn’t enjoy.” Sirius patted his friend on the cheek. “I promise I won’t embarrass you. You’d never stop whining and then I’d have to murder you in your sleep.”  
  
James swatted his hand away. “You’re the one who whines constantly even when you’re not Padfoot.”  
  
“Slander, all of it.”  
  
  
  
Remus had lured Sirius into the bathroom of Zonko’s Joke Shop with the silent promise of either a good snog or a blowjob. Sirius was sure of it. He knew how to read the subtle curve of his lover’s lips, the way the man’s eyelids lowered ever so slightly into a look that could make his knees buckle. What he didn’t expect was for Remus to tackle him against the door, undo his tie… and then tie it back again.  
  
“Honestly Sirius, we are trying to make a good impression.”  
  
For a second all Sirius could do was stare. “Remus, what are you doing?”  
  
“Trying to make you presentable.” Finished with the tie, Remus smoothed down his friend’s robes. “We need to leave in less than five minutes. You look like—”  
  
“I thought you were going to—”  
  
“I know what you thought.” Remus turned an appraising eye to Sirius’s hair but was apparently satisfied as he made no changes there. Instead he looked back to the other boy’s tie. “I had to get you here somehow.”  
  
“Moony, if I’d known you were such a tease I never would have—”  
  
“Shagged me in every corner of Hogwarts?” Remus replied without missing a beat.  
  
“Mm, well maybe I would have.”  
  
“That’s what I thought.” Remus adjusted Sirius’s tie and gave him a cautious look. “If you don’t behave yourself tonight—”  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. “How many times have we been over this? I’m not out to ruin James’s chances with Lily. Why does everyone assume I am?”  
  
“We don’t think you’re trying to ruin it. But you haven’t been very friendly to her since they started dating.”  
  
Sirius stared at him. Any— most of his more lustful thoughts took a backseat to disbelief. “I haven’t been friendly? She’s the one who hates me.”  
  
“She doesn’t hate you.” Remus chided but something in his eyes gave away his uncertainty. The redhead had made no secret of how she felt about James’s friends, with Remus being the one exception none of it was good.  
  
“I’ve been nice to her.” Sirius protested.  
  
“I know you have but I can see how she might misinterpret you glaring at her.”  
  
“I have not…” Sirius trailed off suddenly as he reconsidered. “Well, maybe a little.”  
  
“It’s all right to be jealous.” To the casual observer Remus appeared neutral. But then he usually seemed indifferent, even when he should have been upset. But there was something about the way his brow tightened almost imperceptibly or the way the corners of his lips tugged down slightly, something that gave him away.  
  
It was Remus’s turn to withstand Sirius’s glare.  
  
“I am not jealous.”  
  
“James is your best friend.” Sirius’s tie was perfectly in order but Remus went back to fussing at it. “And he’s been spending a lot of time with Lily.”  
  
“And I’m not jealous.” Sirius repeated firmly. He closed his hands around Remus’s. “James deserves someone who can make him as happy as you make me.”  
  
A soft smile crept across Remus’s face.  
  
“Even if it’s Evans.” Sirius continued.  
  
Remus gave him a light smack on the back of the head but he was still smiling. “This is exactly why everyone is on your case. Her name is Lily.”  
  
“Lily, right.” Sirius grinned. He slipped his arms around Remus’s waist. “Maybe if I had the right incentive I could remember…”  
  
Remus arched an eyebrow. “Sirius Black, we need to be leaving Zonko’s right now. Exactly what are you suggesting?”  
  
“I’ll show you.” Sirius pulled him closer. His thighs brushed against Remus’s. The contact rumpled both of their robes but neither of them paid it any mind.  
  
“Mm…” After a small sigh, Remus caught Sirius’s hands and disentangled himself from the other boy. “I think we can arrange something… if you behave.”  
  
Sirius leaned forward and kissed him before he could pull away any further. Remus shivered as warm lips pressed against his own and opened them under the insistent press of his lover’s tongue.  
  
  
  
James glanced at his watch and shook his head when Peter looked his way. Lily sat next to him trying not to look as annoyed as she felt and not succeeding. Flirting could only distract her so much and he watched as months of convincing his girlfriend that Sirius was actually a good person and not a bad influence all went down the drain.  
  
Fortunately Peter jumped in with a self-deprecating joke that took the focus away from Sirius and Remus’s absence and they were laughing by the time the couple arrived.  
  
One look confirmed James’s suspicions. They might not have shagged but the rumpled state of their robes and their mussed hair indicated that there had been some heavy petting.  
  
Merlin’s beard, seven years spent in the same dorm room and suddenly they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. What were they doing? Making up for lost time? Bad enough he had to hear Sirius sneaking out of bed every night. They had to do this too?  
  
Undeterred by the cool look Lily was giving him, Sirius smiled broadly at her.  
  
“Hullo, Lily. Guys.” He nodded at the James and Peter. “Sorry we’re late. Took a wrong turn.” He took a seat across from them. When Remus sat next to him Sirius leaned ever so subtly into him.  
  
As much as James hoped he was the only one to notice, Lily was sharp. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. And while he wasn’t embarrassed of his friends or their relationship, it had been enough trouble convincing Lily that Sirius was not a bad influence on Remus, of whom she was rather fond. Merlin knew how she’d react if she found out they were buggering each other.  
  
 _If she can’t handle it that’s her problem,_ he told himself firmly. _I’m not choosing between them._  
  
“It’s his fault.” Remus teased.  
  
“It’s always my fault.” Sirius grinned, giving his lover a fond look.  
  
 _God save me._  
  
But instead of flirting more blatantly, Sirius cleared his throat. “Speaking of, I owe you an apology, Lily. I’ve been a prat.” To his credit, James’s best friend made no sign of how uncomfortable that admission had to have made him.  
  
“I might owe you one too. I have been hard on you and you were right about some things.”  
  
James held his breath as his best friend and girlfriend worked out an unsteady truce and the conversation moved on from there.  
  
  
  
They were in the middle of a discussion of transfiguration, of all things, when Remus finally responded to Sirius’s nudges below the table. The werewolf had been ignoring his advances all night. A gentle nudge to his leg, repeated several times over, and once a hand sliding up his thigh before Remus moved his seat away. Sirius had fought back an undignified pout and comforted himself in the knowledge that he had surely acted well enough to be rewarded after dinner was over. So no one was more surprised than he when Remus’s hand traced the inside of his thigh, reciprocating his earlier action.  
  
“Sirius, James, and Peter are all very good at it.” Remus said although Lily was oblivious as to exactly how talented the three of them were. James hadn’t told her that much yet. That was their secret and, most importantly, Remus’s.  
  
“I couldn’t tell you how many times they’ve helped me with the subject.”  
  
Sirius smirked. So that was what it took to get his attention in public.  
  
“More than potions?” Lily asked. She and Remus both laughed at the question.  
  
“More than that though I don’t know what I’d do without your help there.”  
  
Sirius watched his lover as he talked. He loved to hear that laugh. He normally might have resented Lily for being the one to bring that smile to his face, the way he resented it whenever James came back from a date beaming and Sirius knew it wasn’t from one of their shared pranks. But it was hard to be possessive when Remus was touching him.  
  
His breath caught in his throat when Remus’s fingers brushed against his cock and he felt himself hardening. Sirius slipped his hand beneath the table and pulled Remus’s down to rest on his knee. He didn’t let go.  
  
  
That night when Sirius climbed into Remus’s bed, the werewolf was all ready pulling off his robes.  
  
“Did I earn my reward?” Sirius asked once the curtains were shut.  
  
Remus shoved him back onto the bed and straddled him. “Oh, yes.” He let his lover feel his cock through their clothes. “Oh, yes.”


End file.
